


Candyass

by Mopsieflops



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Pastel Eren Yeager, Pining, Punk Jean Kirstein, Tattoo Artist Jean Kirstein, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 09:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18247049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mopsieflops/pseuds/Mopsieflops
Summary: Eren has been going to the same tattoo parlor for a couple of months now. From day one, he's had an insane crush on his tattoo artist and today's session seems to only make it worse.





	Candyass

**Author's Note:**

  * For [erenfuckinjaeger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/erenfuckinjaeger/gifts).



> DAKS I LOVE YOU AND HERE'S YOUR BIRTHDAYFIC. I HOPE YOU LIKE ITTT.

Phone tightly clutched in his hand, the familiar bell jingles as Eren pushed the door open.

Sasha looked up from behind the counter with a wide smile, “Eren! Back again?” She wiggled her eyebrows as she started skimming through the appointment book. “You’re a little early so you know the drill, just sit and relax on the couch. I love your [lipstick](https://jeffreestarcosmetics.com/collections/velour-liquid-lipstick/products/candyass) by the way.”

A pink hue tinted Eren’s cheeks and he giggled in response, “Thanks, it’s uhm haha, it’s candyass by jeffree star.”

“What a name,” she laughed “but it looks great on you.”

“Thanks,” Eren smiled and walked over to the couch and sat down on the cushions. His heart beat loudly in his throat and he found himself unable to focus on anything besides the buzzing of the tattoo machine in the other room. He had gotten plenty of tattoos over the past couple months, but on top of the anxiety that came with getting his skin punctured by tons of needles, he had also developed an insane crush on his tattoo artist.

He was tall, lean, covered in beautiful blackwork, a few piercings here and there and had the sexiest crooked smile imaginable; one that made Eren’s body turn into a bag of limbs.

Scrolling through his phone, looking at a few more references in case the artist had any questions, Eren’s ears caught up on the familiar voice that made his heart almost break through his ribcage.

“Leave the wrapper on for at least three or four hours, then wash it lightly with some anti-bacterial soap and well, you know the rest.”

The brunet looked up and saw a tall guy with black hair and freckles walk into the lobby; left arm completely wrapped up. Brown eyes landed on him and the stranger sent him a brief smile before standing in front of the desk.

“You sat like a trooper today, Marco!” Sasha grinned and brought out her calculator, “Four hours plus the cream… that’ll be 290.”

“Thank you,” the guy, Marco apparently, said and paid her in cash.

“Don’t take too long before making your next appointment, Jean missed you, at least he’ll get to see later,” Sasha smirked and Eren felt his heart drop in his chest to his stomach. He honestly felt like making a run for it, but once he made a move to excuse himself, the biggest crush of his life waved at him as he stepped out from the back.

Jean looked as sexy as ever; he wore tight black ripped jeans, a black v-neck that gave you a glimpse of his chest piece, and a dark brown beanie. “Are you ready?”

Eren swallowed the lump down his throat, cheeks heating up, but managed to give a quick nod. He followed Jean to the back of the store and sat down on one of the small chairs. He fumbled with hem of his loose baby pink sweater as the artist laid out the sketches on the table.

“I personally like this one more, it’ll look really nice on your forearm. Did you figure out the placement?”

Jean cocked his head to the side and the brunet had to remind himself to actually _speak_. “Uhm, yes! I was thinking of uh- either on the side of my ribs or my arms.”

Jean hummed in acknowledgment and pointed at the other sunflower sketch to Eren’s left, his arm briefly brushed over the brunet’s hand as he took the paper off of the table.

The skin to skin contact made all his blood rush to his face, so much that even the tips of Eren’s ears felt hot. Eyes screwed shut, he desperately tried to even out his breathing in an attempt to calm himself.

 _‘He’s just your tattoo artist, nothing more, nothing less. Just an artist, just an artist._ ’

“Eren?”

The brunet’s eyes shot up, finding two soft browns eyes locked onto his. He had to bite his lip to stop the whimper from leaving his throat. He was just _so close_.

“No need to be nervous, you’ll be fine,” Jean said and placed a comforting hand on top of Eren’s.

 _‘Not if you do that.’_ Eren thought but forced himself to look at the sketches. The one Jean had pointed out would indeed look very pretty on his forearm and he didn’t exactly have any plans on getting any other tattoos there. “On my forearm would be really nice.”

Jean gave him a crooked half smile and got up from his seat, “Good, then get comfy and I will get everything set up.”

Eren nodded enthusiastically.

  


“Comfortable?” Jean asked as he finished up a straight line of the three sunflowers, wiping off the excess ink with a paper towel.

The brunet let out a long breath, the first few minutes were always the most uncomfortable. He wouldn’t exactly call it pain, rather an annoying scratch on sunburnt skin which was well, uncomfortable. “Sure.” He managed to puff out, eyes screwing shut as Jean added more lines onto his arm.

Jean chuckled lowly and it was everything Eren needed to take his mind off the buzzing of the tattoo machine and the needles jamming into his skin. He just looked so sexy when he was focused, even when he stuck out his tongue and scrunched his brows together. He was the perfect combination of a bad boy that could easily turn Eren into a blushing mess, and a dork that made fondness tug at his heart.

It was easier for the brunet to focus on Jean instead of what he was actually doing to his skin and after three hours of smalltalk, Jean wiped down the tattoo to reveal the finished product. “You’re all done now.”

Eren stood to see his new tattoo in the mirror. His forearm was swollen, slightly tinted pink and a throbbing pain still surged through it but he couldn’t be happier with the result. “I love it, thank you.”

“No, thank _you_ ,” Jean said with a grin and stood by the brunet, crossing his arms and examining the tattoo through the mirror. “I’ve been wanting to do more flowerwork and your flawlessly tanned skin was the perfect canvas.”

The brunet’s brows furrowed in confusion and when he looked up, their eyes met in the reflection and he swore he felt his knees buckle under the weight of Jean’s stare. To avoid his gaze, Eren quickly glanced down to the art on his forearm again and repeated, “I really love it.”

He heard Jean chuckle lowly next to him and before he had time to collect himself, the artist gently took hold of his elbow and carefully trailed his fingertips to his bicep. “And that wing you talked about a while ago, would look great right here.”

Wide-eyed, Eren’s mind went blank and made an attempt to say something, but nothing came out.

Satisfied by the brunet’s lack of response, Jean darted out his tongue to swipe across his bottom lip with a smirk. “I’ll get your arm wrapped up and Sasha will work out the payment with you up front.”

Eren hummed and lifted his sore arm to let Jean wrap it up. He had been touching his arm for the past three hours but his fingertips still sent waves of electricity through his body as he gently took hold of his wrist to secure his arm. “I feel like a sausage.”

Jean couldn’t help but snort and shook his head. “Do you always make jokes when someone is hitting on you?”

Swallowing thickly, Eren couldn’t do anything but stare as a blush crept all the way down to Eren’s neck and collarbones. Was Jean hitting on him or was he just being friendly? He could just be teasing him, right Didn’t mean he wanted him. He was just being a gay disaster, that’s all, that didn’t mean his artist wanted to date him.

“Earth to Eren?”

The brunet shook his head, “huh?”

“How does tonight sound for you?”

“Uh, tonight, uhm.” Didn’t Jean have a date with that freckled guy from before tonight? Dread knotted in the pit of his stomach again, making his head spin and not in a good way. “Didn’t you uhm- already have plans?”

“Well, actually, I do hopefully have a date tonight, with you,” Jean smirked, blinking a few times when he realized Eren wasn’t catching on. “Why did you think I already had a date tonight?”

“Well…” Eren bit his lip and glanced down to his shoes, “That guy earlier…”

“Marco?” Jean’s brows scrunched together before his face lit up as realization hit him. “Marco! He’s a friend from college, I’m meeting him for lunch in a minute. So I’m all yours tonight.”

Jean’s wink sent a wave of shivers up Eren’s spine but he managed to nod his head. “I’d like that.”

Humming contently, Jean leaned in and left a quick peck on Eren’s cheek before he turned on his heel to greet his next customer. “Then it’s a date, oh and that [lipstick](https://jeffreestarcosmetics.com/collections/velour-liquid-lipstick/products/candyass) really suits your blush by the way.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you liked it please leave a kudo and/or a comment, they really make my day <3
> 
>  
> 
> [My tumblr](https://lankylevi.tumblr.com//)


End file.
